


Shell Cottage

by MidnightsSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry breaks down after the event's at Malfoy Manor, it is Fleur and Bill who help him pull himself back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell Cottage

Harry was sitting on the sand next to Dobbys's grave head sunk in his hands, his face wet with tears. He was shattered, one of his friends was dead and he'd led two others into torture, Hermione still woke screaming from nightmares and Ron was hovering about them both worried that if they left his sight they'd be gone forever. And Harry was just trying to cope terrified that if he failed that if he didn't kill Voldemort that all his friends would die. He tried to steady his breathing knowing that if he let Hermione or Ron see him panicking that they'd panic and lose all confidence in him.

His breath just speed up and he started gasping as the sobs and tears choked him. He jerked away as a soft arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Deep breaths Harry." The musically accented voice of Fleur penetrated his brain, and he tried to follow her instructions, "Follow my voice, in and out, that’s it, in and out." Her hands rubbed his back, and that along with her continued instructions eventually brought his panic attack under control. "Come on Harry lets go inside." Harry shook his head.

"I can't what if Hermione and Ron see me." She smiled and ran soothing fingers through his messy black hair. 

"Don't worry about them. Bill has them in the front garden picking vegetables for dinner. We can sneak in the back door and go directly upstairs." She tugged him up and he followed after her, her slim hands holding his until they reached the door. Harry was still not focusing completely, but was still aware of the chattering voices coming from the front garden and he was glad his friends wouldn't be seeing him like he was. Fleur tugged him up the stairs and then guided him into a room he hadn't been in before.

The room was a pale blue, and the bed large with a royal blue and gold spread on it. Harry felt Fleur's hands moving to pull of his t-shirt and made a protesting noise batting her hands away. He tried to do it himself, but failing as his head was stuffy and his fingers clumsy he had to let her strip him down to his under wear and then tuck him into bed.

* * *

He could hear soft voices when he woke. He was cocooned in warmth and he sighed completely relaxed, the voices only paused for a moment before continuing just as quietly. Harry lay there slowly becoming aware of the soft body he was sprawled half over, the soft curves that he was pressed against, the long blonde hair tickling his neck and he began to stiffen as he became more aware and realised the inappropriateness of his position pressed against the unknown body, who he soon realised that it was Fleur that he was pressed so closely against. But even as he stiffened he became aware of the heat against his back, a long hard form moulded against him and an arm casually slung over his waist. He sleepily began to struggle, but was soon calmed by murmurs and petting and settled back into an exhausted sleep. He woke hours later, more aware this time but still wrapped in a cocoon of warmth.

Harry wiggled slightly resulting in a groan from the body behind him and the tightening grip of the hand on his hips, "Harry are you awake then?" Harry froze at the huskily voiced question, "Harry?" Harry relaxed as he recognised Bill's voice and then stiffened again as the other body in the bed shifted closer.

"Bill?" Harry whispered back.

Bill's hand tightened reassuringly then released, "Yeah, are you feeling better?"

Harry nodded, and in a quiet voice continued, "I don't know what happened? I mean I was upset by what happened at the Malfoy's and that Dobby died but I thought I was coping alright." Bill's hand rose from his hip to wrap around Harry and he tugged the young man even tighter against him.

"I hate to say this but me and Fleur were expecting something like this to happen. You went through something horrible and it would have been really unhealthy for you to not break down at some point," He hugged Harry tighter, "And can I say that both of us are glad that it happened here where you are safe."

Harry felt slim hands clasp his face and turn it to meet bright blue eyes, "We are you know, we're here for you." 

Harry gave a shaky smile, "Thanks Fleur," he tilted his head to meet Bill's eyes, noticing for the first time that Bill had blue eyes as well, "You too Bill, but why am I in here?"

Fleur grinned, "We figured you'd rather not show Ron and Hermione how upset you were and it's far more private to have you here, plus I thought that you'd sleep better with some company." Harry nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence with Bill and Fleur's hand stroking Harry's occasionally shivering body. This continued for a while and although Harry didn't see the other two exchanged a concerned glance, worried about Harry's continued upset.

"Harry there are other ways we could distract you if you want?" Harry was brought out of his depressed   
thoughts by Bill's question.

Knowing that he had to be distracted or have another break down, he tilted his head to meet Bills' eyes and raised an eyebrow, "How?"

In reply Bill captured Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry froze in shock then feeling Fleur press against his front and lightly kiss his throat, slowly started kissing Bill back. Fleur ran her hands down Harry's sides and kissed up his throat eventually stealing his mouth from Bill and escalating the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth causing Harry to moan into her mouth. Bill after having let Fleur take over kissing Harry’s mouth, moved his own mouth so that he was sucking at Harry's neck and his hands began to explore Harry's body. They drifted over his chest pausing to tweak his nipples and Bill knew that Harry was enjoying it by the way the Harry arched into his fingers and moaned softly through Fleur’s kiss. Wondering how far Harry would let him go he rocked his hips and pressed his erection to Harry's ass. Harry froze again but then rocked back against Bill. Bill's hands moved to grip Harry's hips and he ground against the tight ass pressing back against him, all the while watching his wife devouring Harry's mouth, he glimpsed her hands tugging at Harry's hair and knew that she liked his kisses. She always tugged on Bill's hair as she grew more aroused.

Bill moved one of his hands from Harry's hip and used it to break their kiss so that he could kiss his wife and then Harry. He soon pulled back and allowed them to go back to kissing and let his hands move freely between the two bodies in front of him. Not long after that he felt Harry's hands hesitantly join his and explore Fleur's body. He guided Harry's hands around Fleur's body aware that Harry had probably never touched a naked woman, making sure to completely expose Fleurs' erogenous areas. Fleur was soon moaning and Bill knew that she was ready to be fucked so he guided Harry's hands to strip off her night teddy and while Harry was pulling it off he slipped his own hands to Harry's underwear and tugged them down, smiling slightly as Harry lifted his hips to assist him. After both of them were naked he retook Harry's hands and guided them down Fleur's body stopping when they reached her cunt, he ran their combined fingers through the liquid that was seeping from it and then brought them to his mouth where he licked the juices off causing a gasp to escape Harry. After it was all gone he guided their hands back down and once again swiped them through Fleur's juices, this time pushing one of each of their fingers into her cunt, after a few thrusts he pulled them out again causing Fleur to moan protesting, but he just guided them to Harry's mouth and enjoyed the resulting erotic moan from Harry as he tasted a woman for the first time. Bill rocked against Harry, although it wasn't as satisfying as it could be due to him still wearing his underwear. Fleur lifted a leg to wrap it around Harry and Bill pulling Harry against her, Harry grunted as his cock brushed her cunt. Bill untangled his hand’s from Harry's and slid them down Harry's body and then grasping Harry's cock enjoying the cry his action caused guided it into Fleur's cunt.

Harry froze at the feeling on the clamping heat around his cock, "You can thrust Harry." Bill whispered while his fingers drifted over the two of them. Harry hesitantly pulled out and then thrust in again and soon built up a steady rhythm. It didn't take long for him to be gasping and then he shuddered crying out and Bill knew he had come. He guided Harry off Fleur and then stripping off his under wear he moved to his knees between her legs and lowered his mouth flicking his tongue through the accumulated cum and began to thoroughly lick her out, Fleur’s legs clamped around his head as she shuddered, he felt hesitant hands exploring his body and pressed into the hands. Fleur was soon reaching a crescendo and her cry, the gush of her cum and the hesitant grasp of Harry's hand around his cock caused him to grunt and force himself to picture his mother to prevent himself from cumming. 

He pulled away from Fleur and grabbed Harry dragging him under him, he rocked his rock hard cock against Harry who squeaked in shock and then melted underneath him. Bill rolled so Harry was straddling him and sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth, Bill's hand slid down so they were grasping Harry's ass and kneading frantically pushing Harry's hips down against his grunting as he drove himself into orgasm. He was just reaching the tipping point when a cold hand grasped his balls and twisted sharply preventing him from cumming. He pulled back from kissing Harry and glared at his wife. She grinned sharply and held up her fingers that he realised were coated in lubricant. He watched her hand disappear and realised where she was going when Harry's flew open wide and he gasped. Bill ran soothing hands down his arms and watched as he face slowly relaxed and let a deep breath escape from his mouth. Soon Harry was rocking back against Fleur's invading finger barely pausing when she introduced another and then another so that Harry had three fingers thoroughly stretching him. Fleur knowing full well how much stretching was needed to be able to comfortably take Bill, soon stopped fingering Harry’s ass and guided Harry off Bill’s hips and shifted him to his hands and knees over her as she lay back on the bed. She guided Harry's erect cock into her then held him still to allow Bill to move in behind him and slowly press in.

Harry's eyes widened and he grunted in pain as Bill pressed into him. To distract him Fleur clenched her cunt around him and kissed him and he focused on her until Bill was fully seated, muttering into his ear about how tight he was and how he, Bill, was going to make sure that Harry enjoyed being fucked. Harry relaxed and Bill soon started moving incrementally, it didn't take long for Harry to be moaning and matching his thrusts to Bills. Bill who had been aroused for longer than the other two without relief was soon driving the pace faster and faster. Fleur who as a veela could feel other's arousal was soon gasping and digging her long nails into Harry, who reacting to the pain began thrusting erratically his face going taunt with pleasure. They cried out together and Bill still thrusting into Harry couldn't believe that they had reached their peak before him. Harry started to go limp but Bill dragged him up and continued thrusting his thrusts getting harder and his fingers grip bruising Harry’s hips. Bill's eyes closed and he rammed into Harry sinking balls deep before exploding with a loud cry of Harry’s name.

They all settled in the bed panting, sweat and cum covered. Harry was somewhat stunned at what had just happened. He'd never really had a chance to think about which sex he preferred, he'd been too busy trying to survive. At least now if he died he wouldn't be a virgin, with either sex.

Bill settled Harry down between him and Fleur and reaching for his wand he cast a cleaning spell over them as he didn't really fancy getting up to do it without magic as he was feeling satiated and lazy. Fleur played with Harry's hair and that combined with his intense orgasm let him drift off to a peaceful sleep.

Bill met Fleur's eyes and they smiled glad that they'd been able to distract Harry, well at least temporarily. Maybe they'd be able to do this again, hopefully a few times before Harry, Ron and Hermione left again to finish their mission.

* * *

Harry was once again on the beach next to Dobby's grave, but this time he was not so upset. His time at the cottage had settled him down, and helped him deal with his grief. The continued quiet support of Fleur and Bill had helped him to come to a balance again, but he knew that he, Ron and Hermione needed to leave again to continue the hunt for the Horcruxes. The rest of the Wizarding World was falling more and more under the sway of Voldemort and his death eaters and Harry knew that if he could not finish it soon, it would be too late. 

He knew that the next step was getting the horcrux from Bellatrix Lestrange's Gringotts vault. He knew that he was going to need Griphook's help to get into Gringotts and that he would probably need to sacrifice Godric Gryffindor's sword in order to get it. He stared at the glimmering sword bared on his lap; tracing his fingers over the jewelled hilt, then over the engravement of Godric's name; and worried, the sword was a guaranteed way of killing a horcrux and although he was hoping that the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets would be there still be a chance that it wouldn't and then the trio would be screwed without a way to destroy the remaining horcruxes. He sighed sheathing the sword and stood, only then noticing the tall red haired figure making his way to where Harry was now standing.

"Hey Bill."

"Harry," Bill's blue eyes swept the young wizard standing in front of him and knew the Harry was struggling with what he considered his duty. He had recovered from his break down and was now actively planning to return to the fight. He and Fleur knew that there was no way to stop Harry but were hoping to be able to relieve some of the stress that they knew Harry was under. They also knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione were following some sort of plan and that Harry had been studying Griphook carefully for the last couple of days and so they'd guessed that Harry was going to make a deal with the goblin and they both were hoping that they knew what they were doing.

"You okay? You've been out here all morning."

Harry gave him a little smile, "Yeah just thinking."

"With a sword in hand?" 

Harry glanced down at his hand clutching the hilt of Gryffindor's sword and laughed. "With a sword in hand." He moved to Bill's side and both looked at the cottage in the distance. Fleur with her long blonde hair was easily identifiable as being the figure at the washing line, Luna sitting at the base of it obviously telling her a story. Ron and Hermione were also visible sitting under a tree, with Ron's arm wrapped over her shoulder and her head tucked into his neck. The surly figure of Griphook wasn't visible but both knew that the goblin would be locked away in the room he had been given. Ollivander still hadn't recovered from his imprisonment in the Malfoy dungeons and so would most likely sleeping in the bed he had been given.

"I wish we could stay here for a lot longer." Harry sighed out and Bill turned to study him.

"You can't though can you? Too many plans to follow."

Harry smile was brighter, happy that Bill understood and wasn't telling him to stay out of the fight, "Yeah." His smile faded and Bill noticed that Griphook had just exited the house. "I need to go and talk to Ron and Hermione."

"Come on then, I'll escort to your conspirators."

* * *

Remus had left after the small celebratory party that they'd had celebrating the birth of his son, Teddy, and Harry had watched him go with blank eyes standing at the doorstep breathing in the salt air. He was godfather to a small innocent baby and he knew that it was possible that at some point he would become responsible for the innocent baby and he felt guilty because the plans that he, Ron and Hermione had made could cause him to abandon Teddy just as Sirius had abandoned him. He heard the door open behind and felt the feminine arm wrap around his waist and a bushy head come to rest on his shoulders.

"Isn't this great Harry, a new baby. It's a sign of hope isn't it, Teddy Remus Lupin." She sighed happily, not realising that her words were upsetting Harry, "And you’re his godfather, it's such an honour." She rambled on about how Teddy's birth was such an excellent thing oblivious to the stiffening of Harry's body, each word making him guiltier and guiltier.

Eventually her rambling was interrupted by Fleur who untangled her from Harry and sent her inside. "Harry?"

He shook himself from his guilt and made himself smile, "I'm okay Fleur." Fleur's concerned eyes made him swallow, it was surprising that his best friends hadn't realised how upset he was but Fleur who hadn't known him that well before their arrival at the cottage could read him so well. "It's just I'm making all these plans to save the Wizarding World and they could mean me abandoning Teddy, just like Sirius abandoned me when I was a baby."

She replaced Hermione settling in against Harry, "Your plans might be dangerous Harry and you might feel that they could cause you to leave Teddy, but Harry, he's different from you. His parents are still there and he has others that care about him, he'll never be alone like you were." Harry made a protesting noise, but she continued, "Harry what do you think Teddy's life would be like if You Know Who isn't gone, he's the son of a werewolf and a half-blood, two people who are exactly what You Know Who wants gone from his Wizarding World. If You Know Who isn't removed Teddy probably won't survive and if he did it wouldn't be an enjoyable life being trapped under the thumbs of a manic." She shifted taking Harry's face in her hands tilting it so she could catch Harry's shimmering eyes, "You need to do this Harry, no matter how dangerous, if you are the only one who can defeat You Know Who you need to try as hard as you can, for the sake of Teddy and the other wizarding children." 

Harry nodded and then dropped his head into her neck his arms wrapping around her as he shuddered, he knew she was right. He needed to kill Voldemort to save Teddy and the other children like him.

She ran her fingers through his hair allowing his to regain his composure. She knew that Bill had delivered his warning about the goblins, the two of them had figured out that the trio were going to do something to do with the goblins and were worried that Harry didn't quite understand the repercussions would be if it went wrong. 

But she had her own warning to give, "Harry I do have one thing to warn you about." Harry lifted his head, "I know Bill talked to you earlier." Harry nodded, "But I want to add my own warning." She waved her wand creating a silencing ward around the two of them, "Goblins are not to be trusted. They are betrayers by nature, history and by choice. They hate Wizards and will take any chance they can to hurt them, normally they do it using the banking service, charging ruinous fees and the like, but at the moment when their actions aren't being monitored so closely, they'll take any opportunities to do it more directly." Harry nodded his eyes serious showing that he was taking her warning seriously. "You know how the veela magic is based in sex?" Harry nodded again, "Well goblin magic is based on pain, on creating pain in others." Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't known that, "It's not very well known because they managed to get it put in one of the treaty's they signed with the wizards that it was not to be taught to the wider public, that only people in certain positions could be told." She smiled softly at his obvious understanding and slashing her wand took down the silencing ward, "Come on, let go back inside and have another drink."

* * *

Harry slipped into Bill and Fleur's room, well used to it after saying at their cottage for all this time, he hadn't spent every night in their bed but had spent enough to feel comfortable slipping in.

"Harry?" Bill questioned from his position lying in the bed, the sheet pooling around his naked chest, and Harry knew that he wasn't wearing any other clothes under that sheet either. Fleur at Bill’s voice poked her head around the door to their bathroom where she had been to give him a smile and then disappeared again. "You joining us tonight?"

Harry nodded and silently crossed to the bed and bending down to kiss Bill, who gripped his head to keep him still while he reciprocated. He felt Fleur’s hands slip around to tug off the belt that was securing the bathrobe that Harry was wearing and he smiled into Bill’s kiss at the happy noise she made when she discovered that the robe was all that he was wearing. He broke off the kiss with Bill to turn and and kiss Fleur. When he broke that kiss off he pulled back enough to study the purple lace outfit she was wearing and smiled, Fleur always started off wearing one of these types of nighties but normally lost it at some point during the night, whereas Bill just started naked. He kissed Fleur again hands exploring her form and enjoying both the form and the material covering it.

It didn't take long before Fleur was pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his prone form. Bill fitted himself to Harry's side but contented himself with just drifting his hands lightly over both of them, not interrupting the focus the other’s had on each other. Harry's hands slipped under Fleur's teddy and kneaded her ass cheeks, fingers occasionally brushing her asshole, he'd gone there under careful instructions and had enjoyed himself but tonight that wasn't his goal.

Fleur pulled back from the kiss and undulating against him she sat back to study his face, "You're leaving aren't you." 

Harry nodded, "Tomorrow."

"How come Ron and Hermione haven't mentioned it?" Bill asked from beside them.

Harry looked at them both, "They decided it was best that we just be gone tomorrow, not giving you guys a chance to worry."

Bill rolled his eyes, "Yeah like waking up to find the three of you gone wouldn't worry us."

Harry shrugged awkwardly, "Four of us." Bill studied him intently and nodded knowing better than to ask the exact nature of their plans. "I didn't want to leave without thanking you though." He flushed, "I needed the space you guys gave us and I needed the distraction you provided, without I don't that the future would go anywhere near as well as I would have hoped."

Fleur smiled softly and stroked his face, "I'm glad we could help Harry."

Bill leant down and giving Harry a soft kiss agreed, "And it's not like we haven't enjoyed doing the distracting." 

Fleur scratched her nails down Harry's chest getting a shudder in return, it hadn't taken her and Bill to realise that Harry enjoyed a bit of roughness in bed and neither of them objected. Bill noting Fleur’s actions shifted and settled in behind Harry's head, allowing Harry's head to rest on his thigh and gripped his hands securing them in a tight grip. Harry's eyes brightened and he shifted testing Bill's grip, finding that it was tight enough to prevent any real struggles. Fleur in the meantime had slid down Harry's body allowing her mouth to travel down Harry's body leaving biting kisses in it's wake, she paused on his nipples, nibbling and sucking until he was writhing and panting and tumble of begging words falling from his mouth.

She slid down further enjoying the feeling of his stomach quivering under her mouth, she swirled her tongue in his navel and then followed the trail of hair down allowing her hair to brush his skin. Then with a wicked smile bypassed his leaking cock to nibble on his inner thighs. Harry's begging grew louder and he tried moving his hands to guide her head to his cock but was prevented by the grip Bill had on his hands. He had thought he was going to get them free but Bill just efficiently shifted both of Harry's hands into the grip of one of his hands freeing the other to move down and play with Harry's nipples, rolling them between his fingers, pinching and pulling. Harry was in a haze of pleasure Fleur's mouth and the increasingly strong bites she was laying on his inner thighs and Bills fingers fighting for his attention. Fleur stopped her bites and he opened hazy eyes to see her grinning sharply at him. She held his eyes with her own and then engulfed Harry's cock to the root in her hot mouth. Harry arched trying to force more into her mouth but was stymied by her hands holding his hips down, she swallowed then pulled back and soon built a random rhythm up, varying between playing with the tip with her tongue, swallowing it whole and then the thing that was causing Harry to groan helplessly, the sudden and surprising nibble at his foreskin. 

He whined begging for her to continue as she sat up smirking at him and moved forward to straddle him, holding his cock as she slid down, slowly taking him into her body. Harry groaned and thrust up into her yielding body. Fleur moaned as Harry entered her and was soon riding him, her hands playing with her breasts, flicking her nipples and rolling them harshly. Bill's hand had left Harry's nipple and had drifted to caress her clit while his mouth nibbled on her neck, occasionally detouring to kiss her mouth. Harry was tugging trying to free his hands so that he could grip Fleur’s hips to give more leverage to thrust into her, but failed as Bill's grip just tightened.

Fleur's riding speed up and her moans escalated, she clenched tightly on Harry's cock and cried out as Bill pinched her clit tightly pushing her into orgasm. Her clench and the expression on her face sent Harry over with a cry of her name and a shudder. He wasn't given a chance to recover as Bill abruptly manoeuvred him onto his stomach, shoving pillows under hip to raise his hips, the tingle of his magic as Harry's body was stretched and lubricated the only warning Harry was given as Bill slid into him abruptly. 

Harry managed to gain control over his voice enough to call out, "Wait Bill." Bill froze, wondering if he'd been a bit abrupt although they'd done this before. "I want you to make sure I feel this tomorrow."

Bill grunted, and as he pulled out replied, "Don't worry Harry you'll definitely feel this." He set up a brutal pace, each punishing thrust shifting Harry up the bed. It didn't take long for harry to be actively meeting the thrusts, grunting each time Bills cock pressed against his prostate. Bill gripped Harry's hair dragging him into a kneeling position so that he could bite at Harry's neck, causing Harry to groan, "Yes, fuck, Bill hurt me." Bill grunted and releasing Harry's hair after a particularly brutal bite that drew blood, shoved his head back down and holding it into the pillow with one hand, smacked Harry's ass cheek with a loud crack, a muffled scream his reward. He did it again turning Harry's ass cheek a bright red within minutes from the force of his blows. Harry was completely oblivious to Fleur climbing off the bed completely absorbed by the cock splitting his ass open and the brutal spanking he was receiving. He whined protesting as Bill abrupt pulled out and turned his head to complain when a scream tore from his throat as the wooden paddle impacted with his aching ass.

"God Harry you're a little whore aren't you, begging to be fucked. I bet I could fuck you dry and you'd get off on it." Screams were making Harry's throat raw as they tore from him each time the paddle hit his ass, Bills full strength behind each blow, "Such a slut." Harry's ass and throat were raw and he could feel blood running down his leg from where one of the impacts had cut him. He could only moan in relief as he heard the paddle impact the wall, thrown away by Bill so that he could slam back into Harry.

Harry screamed again as Bill's cock rammed into him, his hole having tightened due to the spanking. Bill rammed into him over and over, each time almost withdrawing before shoving his full length back in, he was sobbing with the need to come and so it was with another scream and a convulsion that he greeted the slim hand wrapping around his cock. His vision went black and he slumped exhausted as his orgasm tore through him with the weight of a freight train his convulsions setting Bill off his cum exploding from his embedded cock flooding Harry's abused channel.

Harry came back to awareness as Fleur's magic flowed around his body healing the worst of his aches leaving the sensation of having been brutally used but healing the worst of the damage. "Hey Harry." Bill's voice was hoarse, "I think I might have got a bit carried away."

Harry made a negative noise, "No that was exactly what I wanted."

Bill gave a relieved sigh and sunk in behind Harry his limp cock settling into the crevice of Harry's ass. Fleur put her wand down and snuggled into Harry's front, "I'm glad we could help." She paused and then laughed roughly, "It was pretty intense though."

"Sorry if I worried you." Harry's voice was soft, still hoarse from screaming, and he cupped her face giving her a light kiss.

"It was pretty hot." She grinned, "I like watching Bill being so dominant." Bill chuckled, Harry knew that her veela heritage made it more likely to be the dominant one in bed, so Bill being that forceful would be unusual.

"That's good," Harry twisted enough to take Bill's mouth in a kiss, "Bill if you feel like being dominant again tonight just wake me up."

Bill grinned, "Before or after I shove my cock up your ass."

Harry did get woken in the middle of the night to the feeling of Bill's cock forcing it's way into his sore ass, and he lay there quietly allowing his body to react but otherwise lying there limply as Bill rode him to orgasm, coming with a soft cry as Bills cum flooded his ass and Bill grunted into his ear. 

Harry slipped from the bed at dawn and put his robe on before coming back to the bed and kissing both of them lightly. He slipped from the room to their quietly voiced farewells and well wishes, leaving them to hug each other in worried reassurance that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be alright.


End file.
